There has been a trend towards concurrent support for multiple frequency bands for satellite navigation signals for various satellite navigation systems, such as, for example, various Global Navigation Satellite Systems (GNSSs). To reduce cost and size of satellite navigation receivers, it is possible to use common components for the different signal paths for each of the multiple frequency bands. For example, different signal paths may share a common oscillator and/or other components. However, use of common components also raise issues with signal interference that ought to be mitigated.